1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic or dermatological preparations comprising tissue culture media, in particular skin cell culture media, in particular hydrous serum-free media, and to the use of the preparations for skin care, hair care and body care.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various circulations exist within the milieu of the human body, such as the blood circulation, the lymphatic system and the intracellular and extracellular tissue fluid. The composition of the solvent water with its mineral and bioorganic constituents in these various “transport media” are the same and are based, highly simplified, on salts, amino acids, vitamins, sugars, proteins and proteids, and trace elements. In the course of evolution, our body has learnt to create within these fluids “communication networks” and nutritional strategies, and an equilibrium of catabolic to anabolic processes, which make the complex life of our multicellular body in fact possible.
If cells are removed from this association, they must be cultivated in “environments” which come as close as possible to the natural living conditions within the body. Requirements for this are supply and transport away of nutrients, and the presence of vital factors.
These environments are known as cell culture media. The mostly liquid medium allows microorganisms or cells to multiply. In principle, the composition of the cell culture medium is dependent on the requirements of the cells to be multiplied. A distinction is made between synthetic media, whose ingredients are accurately known on the basis of pure substances, and complex media, whose exact composition may vary and is in part not accurately known. Cell culture media comprise, besides water, usually a carbon source and a nitrogen source, phosphate compounds and sulfur compounds, and minerals and, where appropriate, growth promoters or vitamins.
If the compositions of the media are suitable, the cells are able to multiply and produce the factors necessary for survival themselves “in situ”. By changing the media at suitable intervals it is thus possible to adjust the “steady state” conditions within the tissue.
In order to generate good growth of the cells, sera are frequently added to the cell culture media. Sera are natural products and are obtained from the blood sera of calf, cow, pig, goat, horse, and also from human blood serum. These sera are complex mixtures of various biomolecules, the functionalities of which are tailored to the specific species. They comprise, for example, hormones, adhesion factors, amino acids etc. The individual factors present are variable depending on the origin of the sera sources and thus the batches even of inter-individual sera sometimes vary considerably. Thus, biological experiments can sometimes therefore not be reproduced because the composition of sera used cannot be reproduced by subsequent batches.
In addition, sera are expensive, are only inadequately biologically standardizable and permit no thermal sterilization. In addition, the use of animal sera within products for skin care and dermatology is not indicated since viral impurities are not excluded. Attempts are therefore made to make do with media which contain no sera. The serum-free culture media make it possible to cultivate cells under controlled and defined conditions, so that undesired effects due to variations in the serum composition are eliminated. In addition, contamination of the cell cultures with viruses and bacteria is reduced on use of serum-free media.
It is known that skin cells in particular can be kept alive particularly gently and long-term, and can even be induced to multiply and differentiate in one-, two- and three-dimensional cultures by optimizing the constituents within the culture medium. It has also been possible to demonstrate that suitable media also make the production of growth factors in situ possible, these so-called “conditioned media” being used as growth- or differentiation-promoting cell culture additives.
The keratinized epidermis forms the protective shield of the skin. For this function to be optimally exercised it is necessary for the skin cells (keratinocytes) to pass through the process of so-called epidermal differentiation. After division of the cells in the basal layer, the keratinocytes migrate to the skin surface and undergo a number of changes during this until they form, as dead, flat, anuclear corneocytes, the horny layer (stratum corneum), and finally flake off. During the epidermal differentiation there is formation of various proteins having specific functions. These include, inter alia, keratins, involucrin, filaggrin and transglutaminase. For optimal formation of the epidermis and the horny layer it is necessary for these proteins to be formed in coordinated fashion and in sufficient quantity.
The prior art discloses many cosmetics, skin care preparations or wound-healing preparations which help to compensate or at least reduce the impairments of the skin.
Thus, for example, aging skin is cosmetically treated primarily with vitamin A derivatives or hydroxy acids which lead, via stimulation of the proliferation of the basal cells in the epidermis, to a thickening of the epidermis and thus smoothing of the skin. More recent approaches involve the targeted replacement of the proteins which are absent or in reduced quantity in dry skin or aging skin, or indirect intervention in the metabolic processes which are disturbed in dry skin or with increasing age, in order to normalize them. An example which may be mentioned here is stimulation of collagen synthesis with the aim of reducing wrinkles. In addition, for example, laminin, substances for prolonging the lifetime of skin cells and certain extracts are used for stimulating epidermal differentiation. However, some of these are pharmacologically active substances with a high potential for side effects.
None of the preparations known from the prior art allow the skin to regenerate itself without having a certain degree of harmful side effects or at least undesired side effects. Very often this is because of the high concentrations of the active substances which have to be used in order to achieve the biopharmaceutically effective concentrations at the target organ. At the skin target organ, the skin barrier hinders the dermal effect of active substances. Since changing the skin barrier can result in increased sensitivity of the skin, accompanying skin irritations are not untypical, particularly in the case of dermatology products.
Sensitive skin is often based on disregulation of homeostasis. Here, either lipids or messengers are produced in insufficient amounts, if at all. This leads to reduced intrinsic protection and to increased sensitivity of the skin.
In addition, in the case of skin injuries, such as, for example, burns, the upper layers of the skin are irreversibly destroyed, in which case it must be made possible for the cells which remain to be able to regenerate the healthy tissue association within the shortest time. This requires suitable conditions.
It would be advantageous to be able to improve the supply to the skin of essential, mineral and/or organic biofactors. It would therefore be desirable to provide a cosmetic or dermatological preparation which allows the skin to be able to regenerate itself without the harmful side effects or undesired side effects arising. It would also be desirable to provide preparations which enrich the prior art and can be used for skin care, hair care and body care, and also for the treatment of skin irritations and burns.